This invention is directed to pant-like, personal care absorbent garments having aesthetically pleasing, yet fully functional, leg cuffs. The leg cuffs are curved, thereby producing a gasket effect.
Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear, as well as infant and children""s diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically include a pair of leg openings having an elastic portion around each leg opening. The elastic portions are intended to fit snugly around a wearer""s legs to prevent leakage from the garment.
Articles that incorporate conventional elasticized margins and conventional barrier flap configurations at their leg openings have, however, exhibited various shortcomings. For example, it has been difficult to avoid marking of the wearer""s skin and difficult to maintain the desired gasketing of the leg openings when the articles are being worn. Even when the leg openings are fitted with an elastomeric material or otherwise elasticized, it has been difficult to maintain contact between the leg opening and the wearer""s body for an effective containment of urine and feces. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved containment structures at the leg regions of the absorbent articles.
There is a need or desire for an absorbent garment having comfortable, gasket-like leg openings that are aesthetically pleasing, provide superior defense against leakage, and eliminate a need for separately attached leg elastics under a top layer of the garment.
The present invention is directed to a pant-like absorbent garment, such as a training pant, swimsuit, diaper, incontinence garment or similar absorbent vehicle, having curved leg cuffs resulting in comfortable, flexible, aesthetically pleasing leg openings. Furthermore, the resulting leg openings each has a protruding elastic portion that is form-fitting and provides a gasket. A contoured shape about the leg openings enhances the fit about a wearer""s legs and eliminates a need for separately attached leg elastics under a top layer of the garment.
An elastic band that is either a composite elastic material or a ribbon of elastic can be applied to the leg opening area of a disposable pant to provide superior fit, aesthetics, and leakage performance around the entire leg area. This is accomplished by attaching the elastic ribbon with a thermal or adhesive line bond, or discrete bonds, around the entire leg opening. This bonded area is off-center on the elastic band and the elastic material is either stretched before application to provide tension in the elastic or the material becomes elasticized through an activation step. When the elastic band is allowed to gather from the bonded area it will naturally move in the direction of the leg opening. The elastic moves in this direction because it is the path of least resistance for the elastic to reach a relaxed state by gathering into the smallest circle possible.
The resulting product is an absorbent garment having comfortable, form-fitting leg openings with a finished look about the leg openings. This invention encompasses curved standing leg cuffs.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment with curved leg cuffs.
It is another feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having gasket-like leg openings.
It is a further feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having comfortable and aesthetically pleasing leg openings.